


Morning proposals

by stupidnephlim



Series: Malec one shots [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: The clue is in the name.





	Morning proposals

The smell of coffee woke Magnus up and he instinctively reached for Alec, when he didn't feel Alec's hard chest, Magnus opened his eyes and saw that Alec's side of the bed was empty. Magnus sighed and stretch out on the enormous bed, taking advantage of Alec's absence. He got out of bed and after brushing his teeth, he followed the smell of coffee, that had woken him up in the first place. As he walked up to the kitchen he heard voices, or rather Alec's voice.   
..."going to ask him when he is awake." Alec was saying. Magnus realised he was on the phone to someone. Magnus couldn't help but stand outside the kitchen door and listen to what Alec was saying. "Izzy?... what if he says no?" Alec sounded vulnerable and scared as he asked his sister. Magnus was confused at hearing the one sided conversation. He was about to speak up when Alec smiled at something his sister said. "Yeah... I guess your right... I mean, Magnus and I have been together for 3 years now." Magnus's eyebrows rose up, when he realised they were talking about him. "Thanks, Izzy. I will call you later... bye, love you."

Alec ended the call just as Magnus decided he had had enough of standing in the hall way, so he entered the kitchen. Alec was making pancakes and the coffee was brewing. Alec saw Magnus walk in and smiled at him, "morning," He walked toward Magnus and gave him a small peck on the lips. Magnus's curiosity was growing and growing by the minute. _What was Alec talking about?_ The question was ringing in his ears. He decided to ask him about it after breakfast. They sat down on their dining table and began to eat. Alec finished his breakfast first and suddenly got up. He got down on one knee and looked up at Magnus. Magnus looked down at him, wearing a bemused expression.

Then Alec pulled out a small blue velvet box, and Magnus's heart started to race. "Magnus Bane, I love you so much. You have made me so happy these past few years. I love spending the little, beautiful moments in life with you and I want to keep doing that for the rest of my life... Will you marry me?" Alec's eyes shined with love and happiness and a slight worry. Magnus had been holding his hands to his face and tears were strolling down his face, he was speechless so Magnus just nodded, frantically. "Yes... yes. Yes Alexander." Magnus repeated once his vocal cords stared to work again.

Alec got up and pulled Magnus into a love-filled kiss. After breaking the kiss, Alec placed the ring on Magnus's finger and gave Magnus's finger a little kiss.   
"I love you," Alec whispered.  
"I love you too... always," Magnus replied before catching Alec's lips, once again.

Now the conversation Magnus had heard made much more sense.

 


End file.
